To Keep Things as They Are
by emilia.k16
Summary: Alix is a seventeen year old girl who happens to have no family except for her step cousin in Forks.So she moves and has to start all over again which is really hard when you're not even human. really sucky summary first fanfic. BEING REUPLOADED


Bella's POV

Last night had been very weird. When Alix's friends showed up Charlie started acting all funny and he still hasn't been perfectly fine since then. He just seems a little off, he forgot his pants this morning, and even though it was slightly hilarious it worried me. After the no pants incident Edward was back from his house with the car and we were on our way to school. When we got there Edward said he had to go talk to Alice about something so I walked over to Angela and the gang, that when we saw it. There were three black cars and a motorcycle pulling up very fast into the School parking lot. The whole school froze as they watched the cars park. Every thing literally felt like it was in slow motion.

When the first car door opened it seemed like everyone was holding their breath. I stole a glance at where the Cullen's were and saw that they too where watching intently. The foot that acme out of the car was in a black looking heel that would have killed me if I had it on when the girl finally stepped out of the I recognized to be one of the girls who came to get Alix last night.

Then the other car doors opened out of the car that I wanted to say was an Mercedes (I'm getting better with the car thing) came two guys. The looked very odd. Their hair made them look twice as tall as they were they were also very pale. As they went to the back of the car the opened the doors to each side and I noticed that Alix was the first out of the one side.

She was wearing something I never would have expected a tomboy like her to wear. I immediately noticed the look on Jessica's face that told me she wasn't thinking the best things about Alix.

Two girls soon followed her out one was very short, she may even be shorter than Alice the other one had bright pink hair, it looked like maybe none of them would look like the rest of us. It wasn't a bad thing but still they would be the center of attention for a long time as the girls were getting the bags out of the car the motorcycle driver took of their helmet to reveal a actually normal looking guy.

The third cars passengers were joining the others in front of the car the blonde girl got out of they two looked normal compared to the twin looking boys and the girl with the pink hair. They all turned to face us but no one looked away from them. It was unnerving how they just stared back. Soon they all looked at each other and started walking towards the school building. Everyone moved out of there way and they all kept there heads high and they acted as if none of us where there staring at them all slack jawed. When they finally entered the school building it was like someone had flipped a switch, everyone was talking. Some had gone back to there original subject they were talking about while others were talking about the new arrivals. I new by the time lunch rolled around everybody would have some rumor about them. I noticed the Cullens talking to each other about something and Edward seemed kind of worried. After he was done conversing with his siblings he made his way back over to me.

"Something the matter Edward."

"Hmm" he seemed to not be paying attention to what I was saying and was staring at the door that Alix and her friends went into

"Is there something wrong with my cousin and her friends being here"

"That's you're cousin and her friends?"

"Yes she was the blacked haired girl in the skirt"

"Oh…"

I didn't here what he mumbled after that but it didn't sound good.

Alix's POV

After the whole run in with the humans and when we got our passes and our schedules we all went our separate ways. Even though Emilia was a senior I was in one class with her and it was first hour so her and me walked there together. We gave our slips to the teacher and sat in the back, not to many people were in there yet. Once the class had started to fill up many of the guys tried to come over and talk to us but I think that Emilia sent them enough death glares to keep them at bay for awhile. One of the girls came skipping into class. She had short inky black hair and was very short to. She had pale skin and gold eyes, it took me a moment but I finally realized what made her stand out so much.

_You knew about this didn't you?_

_**Yes I did**_

_Why didn't you say anything to me about it? _

She never got a chance to answer because the bell had just rung and the teacher was starting to get the class together.

When class had ended and was just about to ask Emilia why she didn't tell me but she said she would explain at lunch so I just dropped it. My next class I had with both AJ and Cameron. The whole time all they did was crack jokes at the teacher, which caused a lot of trouble but it may not have been so bad if I hadn't joined in. It would have been easier to not to if the teacher didn't give us all theses opportunities to crack jokes. After that I had one more class by myself, which wasn't very eventful.

Finally lunch came we had all met outside the cafeteria but since Emily was running a little late we waited for her outside the doors. Most of the school was already in the cafeteria so we all new that we were going to have a repeat of what happened this morning.

Emily had finally shown up and we all turned and glanced at each other. AJ gave a sly grin. He was up to something then Cameron got the same smile and gave a nod to AJ. Emilia looked at them both and just rolled her eyes. We all turned towards the door Cameron and AJ threw the doors and stepped in they threw their arms in the air. "Hello forks high!" AJ started "The eye candy has arrived" Cameron finished " Viewing is free, but touching will cost you a little extra" AJ added with a wink. I swear I saw one girl start to faint. The rest of us walked in and it was still dead silent from the boys out burst. We just ignored the stairs and went and grabbed our food from the line a sat down at a table at the back of the room. Once we all sat down the chatter slowly started up again. Every table was full except one that was a few rows down from us. I didn't see Bella anywhere so I was a little bit worried until I heard her voice from across the room and one of my greatest fears had come true. She walked in with the vampires. She had her hand in the bronzed haired ones hand. The little pixie was there too. They were three others, one big guy who, looked like a big teddy bear because of his smile. Then a blonde haired girl who looked at everyone as if the were worms which kind of irked me a bit. The last one was a blonde guy he looked really nice and he came up behind the pixie girl and took her hand and they smiled at each other. Every one at our table was holding their own conversations until that last guy walked in then William and Derek shot up out of their chairs and I heard Emilia gasp, then she did something I wouldn't expect someone with as much self control as she did, she growled a low menacing growl. It made me want to look away from her and put my head low but I didn't I was to perplexed too. I looked over to where her eyes were and saw that the vampires were looking at us with weird glances. William put a hand on Emilia shoulder and at first her growl got louder but then she seemed to snap out of it and stopped. She glanced at the twins and they both nodded at her. I hated the fact that we could control when we didn't want people to hear certain thought even though there are says I am glad its that way. Emilia soon got up and left the cafeteria and none of dared to say anything after the twins gave us the look that did. We all ate our food in silence then went to our classes. I found out by the end of the day I didn't have any classes with my cousin but she came over to our cars when school was over.

"Hey Alix"

"Hey"

My mind was still preoccupied with the day so I wasn't really paying attention but then Jade jabbed me in the side and I finally noticed everyone staring pointedly at me.

"Oh, um, Bella theses are my friends. You remember Emily from last night. The two freakishly tall guys with the eyeliner are William and Derek, they're twins. Behind Emily is her boyfriend AJ. Andrea is the girl in yellow pants and her boyfriend

is Cameron the one whose wearing the retarded hat."

"Hey don't diss the hat just cuz you cant wear it" Cameron interrupted

"Jade is the one with the crazy hair, her boyfriend is William the more manly looking twin" that was they only way I could help her notice the difference.

"Kayla, the girl with the black t-shirt is with, Derek the other twin. "

"And Dylan is the one on the motorcycle"

"Wasn't there another girl that came to my house last night" Bella asked after I finished introductions.

"Oh yeah, that's Emilia."

" I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did she leave early."

William cut in and answered for me

"She had some things to get approved for the house we're staying in."

" Yeah I had heard that someone had bought a plot of land a couple years ago and built a house, but I couldn't be you guys, right?"

Derek answered this time " No, It wasn't us that bought the land but we are making some modifications to the original building."

After Derek stopped talking the vampire Bella was with walked over to us. We all kind of tensed at his presence.

"Hey Edward this is my cousin Alix and her friends"

He replied with a smile an a hello

"Um Alix I was wondering if maybe you would want to spend some time with me tonight"

"Sure, what did you have in mind"

Edward spoke for her. "Well my sister Alice has been wanting to meet another member of the swan family and the new neighbors so I was thinking if its alright with the all of you, that you come over to our house for dinner"

Bella glanced up at him with a confused face but my friends behind me all thought the same thing

_**NO Way!**_

"I'm fine with it if you are Bella" I ignored their wishes. I new I would be going into dangerous territory but I needed to find out if they were a threat to Bella and with my family there with me I new nothing to terrible would happen. The only question I had was to how they were going to pull of eating in front of us. They would probably come up with some excuse not to eat " So what time would you like us over"

" I think seven would be a good time," Edward said after a minute of thought.

After that we said goodbye to Edward and Bella and got into our cars. The whole ride home no one talked in our car. The twins were dead serious. When we finally got home I saw the Emilia's car was parked in the garage so that meant she had come home.

I was the last one through the front door and as soon as the door shut Derek turned quickly face me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he growled low at me. His eyes had gotten a bit brighter the green even more pronounced.

" What do you mean, I thought that you guys would like to see just how many of them there are and if there a threat to us. It's not like we'll get hurt."

" Oh God you just don't think do you!' he growled back he also glanced at Kayla as he did this. My anger sparked even more. The twins and I never fought ever and now this new girl comes in and throws everything off. He was still growling at me so I stared him down and finally spoke " Or is the reason you don't want to go is so you can go fuck your new little toy" everything in the room went dead silent. I could feel that familiar thrill for a fight . I wanted him to attack me I wanted to hurt him in so many ways then go after that little bitch who was hiding behind the bastard. Suddenly his growling started up again and he got low in a crouch and I did the same but the whole time I had a smirk on my face. He finally jumped at me but I was ready for it so as he body flew across the room I jumped last minute and did a corkscrew flip over his back he quickly righted himself and went in for another lunge at me again as my feet hit the floor I did a quick jump with both my feet and did one flip in the air as I came around the flip I felt my hand heat up as I delivered a punch into the middle of his back. He fell to the floor hard nobody moved to see if he was alright and soon my feet touched the ground after one more flip I walked over to him and pulled him up by his hair. He hissed at me as I brought my face closer to his. I wanted so badly just to rip him to pieces but I wanted him to suffer a bit more. I felt a burning sensation go through my arm and I forced that feeling out and into Derek but intensified soon he let out a strangled scream from the pain

I could feel my lips turn upwards into a sinister smile. I loved having control over people I never anted it to end. But like all god things it did I felt someone with even more power come behind me and grabbed me by the back of my neck and throw me across the room as my head hit the wall everything went back to normal. I stared horrified at my family staring back at me with all different kinds of expressions. The Twins and Kayla looked horrified. The other members of my family looked confused and Emilia's face was as blank as ever. She then glanced over to the twins and when Derek looked up at her she immediately started growling. He quickly put his head back down. " Alix would you come here please ." she said through her growl I slowly made my way over to her and on my short walk to hr I thought about all the things I was thinking about when I attacked Derek and I was horrified at what I had thought. That wasn't me at all. I stood in front of her and she took my arm and spun me around. She slowly lifted up the back of my shirt a bit and whatever she saw must have not been good. She put my shirt down and spoke in a language I didn't know, and I knew a lot of them. The twin responded at the same time and went up the stairs.

"Alix, sweetie why don't you go up stairs and rest." with that she turned on her heel and followed the boys up the stairs. I took her advise and went to bed but I wished I hadn't because if I knew what kind of dreams I would be having I would never slept again


End file.
